Enseñame a Brillar
by yumiko.akira.908
Summary: Hatsune Miku, una joven de 16 años de edad tiene todas las características pertenecientes a una cantante famosa. Solo tiene un obstáculo que se impide su lanzamiento a la fama, y ese es su terrible pánico escénico, ¡ni siquiera le permite hablar en un escenario!. Por ello se inscribe en un academia de canto y junto con su nuevo amigo superará (posiblemente) sus miedos.
1. Chapter 1

_**Bueno, este es mi primer fic vocaloid… mejor dicho la primera historia que subo T-T y sinceramente no sabía cómo hacerlo así que si hago algo mal me avisan porfa. Muchas gracias y espero que les guste, puede que luego suba otro capitulo**_

_**PD: Vocaloid ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece.**_

_**Enseñame a Brillar.**_

_**Prologo:**_

Comenzaré con una breve descripción de mí. Bueno, soy Hatsune Miku una adolescente de 16 años, cabellos celeste, largos, muy largos, amarrados en dos coletas, ojos celestes y prácticamente soy un poco alta (cerca de los 1,70). Mi gran meta en la vida, es convertirme en una cantante famosa, mis padres vienen diciéndome desde pequeña que tengo una hermosa voz y ando educándola por mis propios medios (internet) para mejorarla cada día.

Pero como siempre fui de esas chicas que prefieren profundizar mucho un tema cuando le importa, decidí inscribirme en una academia de canto profesional para jóvenes de mi edad. Todo marchaba bien el día que fui a inscribirme sola (no tengo amigos que me acompañen) hasta que me explicaron que para ser aceptada debo pasar una audición el día de mañana a las 6:00 pm.

Una audición... cuando esa palabra de ocho letras entró por mis oídos y mi cerebro la procesó, inmediatamente comprendí que nunca iba a entrar en esa escuela. ¿Porque? Simplemente porque tengo un gran pánico escénico. Y estoy muy segura de que si subo a ese escenario me pondré tan nerviosa que desafinare incontables veces.

Esta decidido... mi futuro está acabado...

O eso es lo que pienso yo, y, lamentablemente no podré escapar de esta porque ya anoté mi nombre en la lista de audiciones y mis padres van a arrastrarme hasta el escenario si tienen que hacerlo.

_**Capítulo 1: La audición.**_

Apenas abrí mis ojos y la desesperación me atacó mientras respiraba entrecortadamente. De seguro había tenido una pesadilla que no puedo recordar. Mi cuarto estaba oscuro por que las ventanas se encontraban cerradas, por ese motivo no entraba ningún rayo de luz. No podía saber qué hora era y luego de calmarme un poco me levanté torpemente de la cama para agarrar mi teléfono y encenderlo. Mis ojos quedaron clavados en la pantalla al ver la hora. ¡Las 5:00pm!, ¡La audición es en una hora!.

Tiré el teléfono sobre la cama y saliendo de mi habitación corrí torpemente hacia el baño. ¡Maldición, maldición! ¿¡Porque mis padres no me avisaron o porque mi estúpido hermano no me despertó!?. De seguro dormí demasiado a causa de que anoche haya dado vueltas en la cama para tratar de dormir.

Me adentré en la ducha y encendí el agua caliente demasiado rápido, y, como era de esperarse, el agua empezó a hervir antes de tiempo. Quemando mi brazo y tratando de no gritar pude abrir el agua fría para que pueda bañarme tranquila. Luego de 15 minutos más o menos salí del baño torpemente con una toalla cubriéndome y volví a mi habitación para cambiarme. Me puse mi ropa habitual (una pollera y blusa gris con celeste junto con una corbata celeste también y una mangas y botas negras) y volví al reloj digital del teléfono. Eran las 5:30pm, no tenía tiempo para practicas así que fui a la habitación de mi hermano Mikuo Hatsune para que el me lleve a la audición.

Al abrir la puerta y ver a mi hermano de cabellos celestes como los míos tirado en cama con las sabanas encima suyo y toda su habitación desordenada, pegué un grito irritante para despertarlo.

- ¡Oye! -dijo despertándose de golpe y mirándome de mala cara- ¡Odio que me hagas eso Miku!

- ¡Pues te lo mereces! ¿¡Sabes qué hora es y ni siquiera estas presentable para mi audición!?.- pregunté molesta al igual que él. Mikuo extendió su brazo para ver la hora de su despertador y me volvió a mirar.

- ¡Miku! ¡Son las 4:35pm! Tu audición es casi en una hora...-al escuchar esas palabras mis ojos se abrieron como platos, salí de la habitación y mire todos los relojes de la casa. Si, definitivamente eran las 4:35. ¡La hora de mi teléfono estaba adelantada!.

- No sé qué hora decía en tu teléfono Miku, pero es mejor que hayas hecho todo a las apuradas así tenemos más tiempo para practicar.- dijo Mikuo saliendo de su cuarto y adentrándose al baño.

- ¡Es tu culpa por haber dejado caer ese aparato en el inodoro por "accidente"!.- respondí molesta y solo recibí un bufido de parte de mi hermano.

Me senté en una de las sillas de la sala principal y agarré un paquete de galletas que dejé abierto la otra noche para comerlas. Trataba de vocalizar un poco para relajar las cuerdas vocales hasta que salió mi hermano del baño.

- Por cierto, Mikuo, ¿Viste a nuestros padres?.- pregunté curiosa mientras lo veía caminar hacia mí ya vestido y con la toalla en su brazo. El quedó unos minutos callado hasta que respondió.

- Nop, la verdad no... ellos debieron salir de viaje anoche mientras dormíamos...

- Entonces, ¿Ellos no nos verán en todo el año?.

- Hasta que sea verano no los volveremos a ver.- respondió apenado sacando sus maletas detrás de un sillón.- dame tus maletas Miku así las metemos en el auto.- yo asentí y volví a mi habitación para retirar las maletas y luego dárselas a Mikuo.

- Entonces, ¿Este va a ser tu segundo año en esta escuela de canto?.- pregunté tratando de buscar tema de conversación mientras nos dirigíamos hacia mi primera audición en la academia.

- Así es, y te lo voy diciendo de ahora, serían unos idiotas si no te aceptan en la audición. Ya verás que va a ser muy fácil y serás aceptada al instante.- respondió.

- ¿Y son todos amables allí? ¿Cómo haces para no tener que audicionar tú?.

- Pues...-se rascó la cabeza mientras manejaba- voy a ser sincero, si no tienes tu grupo en esa escuela no vas a sobrevivir, todos quieren ser los mejores y te van a pisotear si estás sola. Y yo no audiciono porque, como me preguntaste antes, es mi segundo año en esta escuela, solo las personas que van a inscribirse por primera vez tienen que audicionar, es lógico.

- Esta bien -suspiré- espero que todo salga bien...

- Bueno, llegamos -dijo estacionando el auto- ¿Vamos?.- preguntó.

Yo simplemente estaba asombrada observando la grandeza de esa academia, era enorme y parecía ser el castillo de Harry Potter versión miniatura que otra cosa. Una corriente eléctrica me atravesó de pies a cabeza, ¿Yo podré encajar en ese lugar?.

- ¡Miku! -gritó Mikuo para sacarme de mis pensamientos- ¿Te encuentras bien? Estas un poco pálida.

- S...sí, estoy bien -dije bajándome del auto al igual que mi hermano.

- Déjame que baje la guitarra del baúl -dijo yendo hacia la parte de atrás del auto y yo solo seguía mirando la grandeza de la escuela. Justo di dos pasos al frente un sin darme cuenta choqué con alguien.

- oh.. perdón... -dije mirando a la persona y al verla detalladamente era una joven de mi edad con una vestimenta muy parecida a la mía. Una chica de mi estatura, rubia con ojos amarillentos y con un cabello tan largo como el mío nada más que este estaba atado en una colita.

- ¡Oye insecto! Mira por donde caminas -respondió la chica y siguió su camino mandando mensajes de texto.- ten cuidado la próxima vez idiota.

¡Que cruel!, ¡solamente choqué con ella accidentalmente y me insulta de esa manera!, si llego a entrar a esta escuela, solo espero no compartir habitación con ella.

- ¡Listo! -dijo mi hermano con el estuche de la guitarra en su espalda- ¿Vamos?

- Claro.- respondí y nos adentramos en la escuela.

Incluso como era grande de afuera era espaciosa de adentro, realmente era un lugar muy grande, tan grande que trataba de no perder mi vista en ver cada detalle y traté de seguir a mi hermano.

- Es aquí -Dijo frenándome y señalo un punto para que contemple el lugar donde sería mi audición.

Era un gran escenario con muchísimos bancos al frente de él, aseguraría que eran 300 bancos los que se encontraban allí. Quedé helada, al ver esa sala una imagen mental de mi pesadilla apareció en mi cabeza, era yo, llorando en el escenario mientras todos se reían de mí.

- ¡Miku! ¡Apura! -gritó Mikuo desde la distancia volviéndome a despertar de mis horribles pensamientos.

Comencé a caminar lentamente hacia mi hermano sin dejar de mirar a todos lados. Los nervios comenzaban a comerme, no voy a lograrlo, este lugar es mucho para mí, no podré subir y cantar.

Nadie sabrá de lo que soy capaz...

- Miku... no te ves bien... ¿estas nerviosa? Si quieres podemos volver el próximo año.-dijo Mikuo mirándome fijamente.

- Agradezco que te preocupes... pero si no lo hago ahora no podré hacerlo nunca.- Él solo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y fuimos detrás del escenario para practicar un poco. Había muchas personas haciendo lo mismo que yo, eso calmaba un poco mis nervios a la hora de cantar Angel Voice con acompañamiento música de Mikuo (tocando la guitarra).

- ¿Se supone que la canción es lenta? -se escuchó un voz detrás mío- porque en realidad pareces muy nerviosa y eso te hace perder el ritmo.

Sin dudarlo dos veces volteé y me encontré con un chico de mi misma estatura, rubio de ojos celestes mirándome fijamente. Traté de no perderme en sus ojos y rostro por más difícil que parezca.

- ¿Estas muy nerviosa verdad? -me preguntó otra vez sonriéndome dulcemente.

- s-si... es mi...

- Primera vez aquí ¿no?... - completó mi frase.

- Así es... - dije atontada perdida en sus ojos pero tratando de disimularlo.

- Pues, déjame ayudarte qui-

- Próxima audición, Hatsune Miku suba al escenario, Hatsune Miku suba al escenario.- interrumpió la frase del chico el mensaje los jueces.

Al escuchar ese nombre quedé paralizada, ¡No estoy lista! ¡No puedo hacerlo!. El joven me sonrió, agarró de mi mano y con Mikuo (que estaba sorprendido ante las acciones del chico) nos acercamos al escenario.

- Suerte. - me dijo y sentí un leve empujón que me dejó debajo de la luz blanca del escenario.

Estaba petrificada y caminé lentamente hacia el centro del escenario con Mikuo y su guitarra detrás de mí. Él se sentó en una silla que le alcanzaron y esperó pacientemente mi señal para que comience a tocar. Miré detenidamente todo al frente mío, había cuatro jueces al frente y de allí todas las sillas estaban llenas con la mitad de los alumnos del instituto. La sala estaba repleta de gente esperando a que yo cante. Incluso estaba esa niña con la que me había chocado mandando mensajes de texto y mirándome al mismo tiempo.

- Muy bien -dijo uno de los jueces agarrando una planilla- ¿Que va a cantar?

- Voy... a cantar... una canción hecha por mí... llamada Angel Voice -dije lentamente como su estuviera dejando escapar mi último aliento de vida. Miré a Mikuo con una expresión de pedir ayuda y le indiqué que comience a tocar cosa que él obedeció.

Cuando las primeras cuerdas de la guitarra se hicieron escuchar en el gran salón todas las miradas se centraron en mí. Comencé a ponerme pálida y mis manos temblaban, no podía, mi cuerpo no reaccionadaba. Cuando mi momento de cantar llegó solo abrí la boca, las palabras no salían, la melodía se quedaba en mi garganta. Solo salían sonidos monótonos de mi garganta y paré, comencé a lagrimear y los jueces empezaban a escribir en sus papeles. Mikuo solo me miraba y dejó de tocar. Lentamente acerque mi boca al micrófono.

- Perdón... no... No puedo... - dije al borde del llanto y me di la vuelta para volver, pero unas manos me detuvieron.

Sentía que iba a morir en ese mismo momento, miré hacia al frente y estaba el chico rubio mirándome.

- Tu puedes... - fue lo que me dijo. Se acercó al micrófono y les dijo a los jueces. - yo cantaré con ella. - los jueces intercambiaron palabras en voz baja y uno de ellos le habló

- Muy bien joven Kagamine, nos parece bueno de su parte que con sus años en esta academia quiera ayudar a alguien nuevo, adelante entonces.

El chico sonrió y agarró de mi mano, le alcanzaron un micrófono y ahora ambos nos encontrábamos como cantantes. Sacó la letra de mi canción de su bolsillo.

- Perdona por haber sacado la letra del estuche de tu hermano. Pero parecías en apuros... yo te ayudaré un poco ¿Si? Ya aprendí como seguir una canción por primera vez. -dijo pacífico y le dio a Mikuo la señal. El comenzó a tocar y el joven agarró de mi mano.

No entiendo porque, no sentía miedo, todas las personas estaban mirándome pero no me importaba, ¿Acaso era su presencia la que me daba fuerzas? Él comenzó a cantar la primera parte, su voz realmente parecía ser la de un ángel y parecía estar totalmente relajado. No se encontraba mirando un pinto fijo, me miraba a los ojos, como si estuviera dedicándome a mí la canción. Cuando el frenó apretó mi mano un poco más fuerte y con su mirada me daba ánimos diciéndome que era mi turno de cantar.

Cerré mis ojos y me relaje, cuando abrí mi boca las palabras empezaban a salir junto con la melodía que tanto me costaba hacer en las practicas. Mis cuerdas vocales estaban muy flojas permitiéndome cantar como nunca antes había cantado en toda mi vida. Mi voz era otra, y todo gracias a ese chico que me ayudó. Él seguía mi ritmo y terminamos cantando juntos para el final. Me sentía capaz de hacer todo, me sentía libre y sentía que mi voz era capaz de llegar a los oídos y corazones de todas las personas en la sala.

Y cuando menos me di cuenta, la canción había terminado. Abrí mis ojos lentamente y allí estaban todos, mirándome sorprendidos y no se escuchó ningún sonido en toda la sala. El joven rubio estaba sonriéndome y Mikuo estaba boquiabierto. Luego de un rato de que los jueces hayan intercambiado palabras uno de ellos habló.

- Felicidades señorita Hatsune, fue admitida en la academia de canto. Puede retirarse.

Mi una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se dibujó en mi cara y asentí alegre, cuando me di la vuelta para bajar del escenario todos los presentes comenzaron a aplaudir fuertemente gritando mi nombre. Todos menos la chica del celular, que estaba mirándome con una expresión de odio y mandándome el mensaje visual de "vas a morir cuando te vea". Temblorosa la ignore y salí del escenario, apenas di un paso fuera de el partí en llanto. Estaba muy feliz de que haya podido entrar a esta escuela.

- ¡Bien hecho hermanita! - gritó Mikuo abrazándome fuerte - ¡Sabia que lo lograrías!.

- ¡Gracias Mikuo! -correspondí al abrazo con todas mis fuerza y dejando caer más y más lágrimas. Luego de soltarlo dirigí mi mirada al chico rubio.

-Ahora que somos compañeros, déjame presentarme, soy Len Kagamine, estudiante de aquí desde los diez años de edad. Un placer conocerte Hatsune Miku. - dijo con una sonrisa exactamente igual a la de un ángel -

Así es como mi historia comienza... nueva academia, nueva vida... ¿Que dejará el destino a mi nombre?

_**Bueno, aquí esta cx espero que les guste, cualquier cosa que haya hecho mal me avisan porfis cx, hasta el próximo cap OwO**_

Yumi-Chan


	2. Chapter 2 conociendo la escuela

_**Bueno, aquí está el capitulo 2, todavia no me dejaron sus opiniones o-o (cosa que no espero tantas ya que recién comencé a escribirlo xD bueno, que les guste ^^ **_

_**PD: Vocaloid ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece.**_

* * *

_**Enseñame a Brillar.**_

_**Capítulo 2: Comenzando a conocer la escuela.**_

- Por Favor, aquellos alumnos que pasaron la audición se ruega su presencia en la sala principal de la academia. Por favor, aquellos alumnos que...- anunciaba la voz de un parlante una y otra vez.

¿Yo debo ir verdad?... Realmente esto parece un sueño, no puedo creer que yo, una cobarde al escenario haya podido pasar la audición. Realmente...

¡Este es el día más feliz de mi vida!

- Bueno, debo irme -dijo el rubio ojos celestes cuyo nombre era Len- prometo verte más tarde Hatsune. -finalizó sonriente para luego darse la media vuelta e irse. Yo solo quedé observándolo, con una tonta sonrisa en mi rostro y despidiéndome con la mano. Gracias a ese chico... yo pude entrar, estoy en deuda con él.

- Parece que te gusta mucho mi compañero de cuarto -habló Mikuo a mis espaldas. Mis mejillas ardieron un poco y la sorpresa fue la primera expresión que apareció en mi rostro. Miré a mi hermano y pude notar que tenia una cara sonriente y tratando de no estallar en risas por mi reacción.

- ¿¡Len Kagamine es tu compañero de cuarto!?.

- Claro, el solía serlo el año pasado y estoy más que seguro de que este año también lo será. Pero calma, trataré de sacarle fotos ecchi solo para ti... o puede ser que te las vend...- fue interrumpido por una mano cuya trayectoria finalizó en su cara.

- ¡No me gusta Len! ¡El solo fue amable conmigo y es un gran chico!, ¡Y no creas que soy una pervertida que andaría comprándote fotos ecchi! ¡BAKA! -grité lo más alto que pude y salí corriendo con destino indefinido.

De tanto correr, terminé en un pasillo, donde no había nadie. Realmente debería razonar y preguntarle a alguien el camino a tomar antes de perderme de esta forma. Quedé parada mirando a todos lados, y sí, ya me había perdido. Sin razón volví a pensar en mi hermano...

¡Que descarado!, primero piensa que soy tan estúpida de enamorarme del primer chico que me ayuda ¡Y luego quiere sacar provecho de ser su compañero de cuarto para poder sacarme dinero! Nunca supe si todos los hermanos se trataban así, pero yo creo que no. Puede que quiera a mi hermano muchas veces, el me defiende y me cuida, ¡Pero no voy a negar que a veces se porta como un total idiota!

Aparte, todo ello es una rotunda mentira, ¡No me gusta Len!...

... o puede que sí... un poquito...

¡No!, ¡concéntrate Miku Hatsune! No puedes enamorarte del primer chico que te ayudó. Debe ser que estoy tan agradecida de lo que hizo por mí que eso debe causar una pequeña confusión amorosa en mi cerebro. ¡Eso es!, puede que Len parezca un ángel con lo lindo que es pero, ¡Solo me pasa esto por el pequeño gesto que me dio!.

... Pero... ¿Porque ayudarme a mí y no a nadie más?...

- ¡Oye Hatsune! -una voz familiar me llamaba desde la distancia, volteé para ver quién era, y me encontré con la rubia que choqué en el estacionamiento. La misma chica que me miraba con esa cara de... horror... cuando terminé de cantar.

Una imagen de su cara en ese momento apareció en mi mente, y si comparo ese gesto con el que me está mirando ahora... diría que no hay mucha diferencia.

Un inevitable escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo en un milisegundo.

- Puede que hayas pasado la audición, pero esta escuela es muy dura para cobardes como tú, aquí la competencia es muy grande... si no tienes un equipo...-ella sonrió sádicamente- ... no dudes que te aplastaré en el escenario.

Los nervios me comían, ¿Que debía decir? No podía, ella me había intimidado... y ahora estoy paralizada como en el escenario hace un momento. Abrí mi boca cuando pensé en una respuesta más o menos lógica y coherente pero los sonidos muertos y nulos eran los únicos que salían de mi boca.

- Valla... no puedo creer que me tengas miedo -su sonrisa se ampliaba- y que coincidencia que estemos solas... ¿Eso no te asusta más?.

¿¡Qué demonios debo hacer!?, su intención es asustarme e intimidarme... y lo está logrando aparte. Volví a mirar para todos lados y no me encontré con nadie.

- Sería genial dejar una marca en tu cara que te demuestre lo dura y fría que es esta escuela... ¿Quieres?.

... Ayuda...

- Valla... Akita Neru... ¿Quién diría que te encontraría aquí intimidando, como siempre haces, a las personas nuevas? -dijo una voz femenina- ¿Recuerdas cuando nos intimidaba a nosotros querido hermano?... ¿Recuerdas cuando ella casi nos golpea con un grupo de amigos?.

- ¡Claro que lo recuerdo Rin! ¿Quién diría que la encontraríamos aquí... intimidando a nuestra nueva amiga? respondió una voz fácil de identificar. Mis ojos se iluminaron y volteé a ver a Len, quien se encontraba con una chica muy parecida a él. Una joven de ojos celestes y rubia como él. Prácticamente ambos eran casi iguales.

... ¿Acaso será su hermana gemela?...

- Que insectos.. Dejen de meter su nariz donde no les corresponde y váyanse -habló Neru.

- Eso ni en sueños vicio telefónico y mala imitación de Hatsune Miku -dijo Len con una sonrisa inocente en su rostro.

- Es mejor que te vayas tú, nosotros somos dos, y tu estas sola -Secundó Rin.

¿¡Cómo era posible que ambos puedan enfrentarla con tanta confianza en ellos mismos!?. Realmente yo sí que soy una cobarde, ni sería capaz de decir algo así. Neru quedó viéndolos con rencor.

- Bien, pero... recién comienza el año, no te la dejaré tan fácil, pequeña cobarde -anunció lanzándome una mirada fulminante antes de darse la vuelta e irse. Rin y Len suspiraron.

- No les hagas caso Miku... ella es así con todos... -dijo Len poniendo una mano en mi hombro. Yo solo dije un "sí" tímidamente mientras me ruborizaba. Él al notarlo me sonrió.

- Bueno -dijo aclarando Rin aclarando su garganta- aun si mi hermano dijo mi nombre cuando estábamos con Neru me voy a presentar nuevamente. Soy Rin Kagamine, la hermana gemela de Len y tu nueva compañera de cuarto. -anunció alegre - ¿Tu eres la hermana de Mikuo?...

- Eto... si... -respondí.

- No empieces Rin... -murmuró Len por lo bajo.

- ¡Perdón perdón!. -dijo ella sonrojándose.

... ¿acaso será que?...

- Rin, ¿Acaso te gusta mi hermano?.

Ella solo se sonrojó el doble de lo que estaba antes. Definitivamente su cara la delataba, si le gusta mi hermano. Ella parece ser una chica muy decidida y muy valiente, pero parece que cuando se habla de amor sus acciones la delatan fácilmente. Bueno, esa es una forma de verla...

- s..si me gusta mikuo...-respondió- ¡pero bueno! Eso no es lo importante ahora -me tomó de las manos- vamos a nuestro cuarto, ¡Tienes que verlo!.

- Pero... ¡Me pidieron que valla a la sala principal! -exclamé confundida.

- Calma Miku, solo te piden que estés allí porque necesitan explicarte como es el sistema de la academia. Nosotros podemos explicarte fácilmente. -dijo el joven calmado mientras comenzaba a caminar.

- ¿Sistema? ¿Esta escuela tiene un sistema? -Pregunté confundida y comencé a seguir a Len.

- A todas las preguntas las responderemos en nuestro cuarto Miku. -respondió Rin siguiéndonos.

Aún me encontraba un poco impactada por el tema de Neru. Ella definitivamente no es una persona muy agradable. ¿Acaso ella sería lo peor de esta escuela?...

... ¿¡Podrían haber personas peores que ella!?...

Su rostro sonriente apareció en mi mente otra vez, ella sí que tenía ganas de golpearme en la cara. ¿Pero qué necesidad hay de ser tan malvada?. Gracias a Dios que Rin y Len aparecieron para ayudarme, sin ellos no sé qué hubiera hecho. Parecen ser personas tan decididas y seguras de sí mismas, parece no le tienen miedo a Neru. Puede que si me junte con ellos, tal vez me haga más fuerte... incluso...

... ¡Puede ser que supere ese terrible pánico escénico! ...

- ¡Oi, Miku! -Rin aplaudió a dos centímetros de mi cara para regresarme a la tierra- ¡Este es nuestro cuarto!

Al frente mío se encontraba una puerta exactamente de mi tamaño, miré a mi alrededor y también habían más puertas del mismo color. Todas con un numero asignado, al mirar al frente de nuevo observé que la puerta tenía el número 75.A

- ¿Porque A? -pregunté curiosa.

- Son 100 puertas por cada división, y las divisiones son hasta la D y en todas las habitaciones es una obligación que dos personas duerman en ellas. -Respondió Len mientras metía la mano en el bolsillo de Rin y sacaba las llaves del cuarto.

- ¿¡O sea que hay como 800 estudiantes en la academia!? -Mis ojos se abrieron como platos.

- En realidad las divisione son dedicadas a los estudiantes, las divisione son para los profesores y para los empleados. -Corrigió Rin.

- Listo -Len abrió la puerta de la habitación. No era lujosa pero si espaciosa, y poseía lo necesario, dos armarios, dos camas, dos mesas de Luz, un escritorio y un solo Baño.

- Igual que el año pasado, ni siquiera pintan las paredes -Dijo Rin y se tiró en cama. Al ver que mis maletas estaban allí casi muero del susto, ¿¡Cómo llegaron allí!?.

- Calma Miku, fueron las sirvientas las que las trajeron... Bueno chicas, yo me retiro ya que debo ver a Mikuo. Rin va a responder a todas las dudas que tengas sobre la academia ¿sí? -Len abrió la puerta y salió de la habitación- Buena suerte Miku, y bienvenida -Dijo Len alegre antes de cerrar la puerta. Yo volví a sonreír como una niña tonta.

- ¡Oye Miku! ¡Tenemos mucho de qué hablar! -Rin me llamó indicando que me sentara en la cama al lado de la suya, cosa que yo obedecí.

- Bueno... tengo una cuantas preg- Ella me interrumpió

- Antes que nada, tengo una pregunta para ti, ¿Acaso te gusta mi hermano? -lanzó su pregunta con tanta seguridad que hizo que me ruborizara, cosa que hizo que ella sonriera victoriosa.

¿¡Qué demonios debo decirle!?

* * *

_**Bueno OwO este es el capítulo 2, espero que le haya gustado xD ¡dejen sus Review! **_

Yumi-Chan


	3. Chapter 3 El reto tradicional

_**Ña xD mis capítulos son cortos como ven pero por lo menos los subo seguido Cx ... yo escribo hasta que lo crea suficiente y bueno, aqui tienen otro capitulo. Pero si los quieren mas largos solo me lo piden y lo cumpliré n-n espero que les guste n-n **_

_**PD: Vocaloid ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece.**_

* * *

Capítulo 3: El Reto Tradicional

- ¿Y bien? ¿No piensas responderme? -Rin no dejaba de mirarme de reojo, aun viéndome roja como un tomate ella quería una respuesta. Y estoy muy segura que si no le daba una con mis palabras, no me dejaría de molestar. ¿¡Acaso no se conforma con verme sonrojada!?.

- Bueno... eso es lo que estoy tratando de comprobar... -Respondí con un hilo de voz- pero no cr-

- ¡Lo sabía! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Te gusta mi hermano! -Gritó victoriosa y alegre, yo solo tapé su boca con mi mano y miré para todos lados. Puedo jurar haber escuchado a alguien fuera del cuarto- ¡mphhh! -se quejó y yo la solté- ¡Pero Miku! ¡Estamos solas! ¿Porque te avergüenza tanto? Yo no me puse así cuando supiste que me gusta tu herman- golpeé su hombro con fuerza.

- Rin... hay alguien en la puerta escuchándonos... -murmuré por lo bajo. Logré escuchar el movimiento de un pie rozando las pequeñas piedras del sucio suelo de afuera. Ese sonido fue suficiente para confirmar lo que pensaba, hay alguien afuera del cuarto.

- Pero si yo no escucho nada -dijo con el mismo tono de voz.

Yo me levanté lentamente, di unos pasos hacia la puerta y me apoyé cuidadosamente sin hacer ruido, puse mi oreja sobre la madera y contuve la respiración. Puse toda mi atención en escuchar lo que podría haber al otro lado. Y sí, pude sentir las expiraciones e inhalaciones de alguien.

¿¡Como alguien puede ser tan metido de ponerse a escuchar las conversaciones de otros!? Puede que yo sea una chica "tímida" y "cobarde" pero realmente que escuchen mis secretos es algo que no puedo soportar.

Me aparté de la puerta y volví a respirar, agarré la manija de la puerta cuidadosamente y la bajé de golpe abriendo la puerta repentinamente. Vi como una chica caía al suelo de la habitación, parecía ser que estaba poniendo todo su peso sobre la puerta y cayó de esa forma. Y encontraba afuera de la habitación se encontraba otra, mirándome con una expresión llena de miedo.

La joven que estaba en el suelo se levantó y nos miró. Era una pelirroja que tenía atado su cabello dos coletas y se veía como un espiral. Chica que estaba afuera tenía un hermoso cabello blanco (acercándose al gris) amarrado en una colita.

Rin estaba muy sorprendida de ver a las intrusas. Salió afuera del cuarto y toda molesta agarró el brazo de la que tenía el cabello blanco y la metió adentro del cuarto.

- Miku, cierra la puerta -pidió Rin con un aura oscura a su alrededor y sin protestar obedecí.

Puede que me haya molestado por la invasión de privacidad... pero mi molestia no se parecía para nada a la ira de la rubia.

- No te molestes Rin, solo veníamos a saludar a la nueva. -se apresuró a decir la de cabellos blancos.

- Aparte, íbamos a sorprenderlas pero cuando estábamos allá en la puerta escuché de que hablaban de algo importante, Haku quería volver y dejarlas tranquilas. -Habló la pelirroja sin apuro.

- Teto... ¿Cuándo vas a aprender que esas cosas no son correctas? -preguntó Rin tratando de calmarse.- ¡Pero entiende que yo nunca cuento los secretos de nadie! -se excusó Teto- ¿O no Haku?

- Yo prefiero no meterme -respondió ella pacífica.

- ¡Pero si somos compañeras de cuarto! -exclamó agitando sus brazos.

- ... Está bien está bien -murmuró Rin mientras suspiraba- Teto... nunca vas a cambiar...

- ¿Tu eres Miku? ¿La que cantó en el escenario con Len? -Preguntó Haku mirándome.

Antes de responder su duda me detuve un rato analizar la situación. Una pelirroja y una "Peliblanca" en nuestro cuarto como intrusas por haber escuchado mi conversación con Rin. ¿Qué pasaba si le decía a Rin mis sentimientos hacia su hermano? Ellas sin duda lo hubieran escuchado, ¿Teto realmente sería capaz de no decirle a nadie? No es que no confíe en ella. Pero cuando se trata de mi vida amorosa realmente no confío en nadie. Entonces será lo mejor que nadie pero nadie sepa lo que siento por Len.

... Aún si es un pequeño sentimiento amoroso... es mejor que no salga a la luz.

- ¡Miku! -dijo Rin tratando de despertarme, debería dejar de perderme en mis pensamientos de vez en cuando...

- Oh, perdonen... Sí, soy Miku Hatsune, la chica que cantó con Len Kagamine en el escenario.

- ¡Estuviste genial! ¡La tuya fue la mejor audición que esta escuela tubo en años! -dijo Haku toda alegre

La verdad no estuviste nada mal Hatsune, pero no te comparas conmigo -Dijo Teto sacando su lengua de forma divertida mientras una pequeña estrella aparecía en su ojo. No había necesidad de tomárselo a mal, parece que el orgullo de esa chica es lo que hace que los demás rían. Cosa que todas hicimos luego de lo que ella lo exclamó con todo su ego en frente.

- Teto y su orgullo es lo que más divierte a esta academia -dijo la rubia mientras trataba de parar sus carcajadas.

- Pero, aparte de venir a darte la bienvenida a la escuela ¡Vinimos a ofrecerte el reto tradicional de todos los años! -exclamó Haku.

- ¿Reto? -pregunté curiosa.

- ¡Claro!... lo había olvidado completamente -dijo Rin- en esta academia luego de las audiciones, se les da a los alumnos una semana libre antes de que empiecen las clases, la semana se la da para que los alumnos nuevos puedan ubicarse, adaptarse y comprender el sistema de esta academia. Y es una tradición de los estudiantes que durante esa primera semana la persona que haya dado la mejor audición... pueda ser retado por cualquier estudiante a un pequeño debate musical.

- O sea, que cualquier estudiante puede retarte a cantar una canción contra él o ella. Es un pequeño duelo de diversión donde cada uno demuestra que tan bien puede cantar. Por eso nadie gana ni nadie pierde. -explicó Haku

- ¡Y sin duda tu diste la mejor audición! Así que tú, Hatsune Miku, ¡A partir de mañana vas a ser retada por muchísimas personas de esta escuela a cantar! ¿¡No te parece emocionante!? -Dijo Teto dando pequeños saltitos de emoción

Yo... voy a enfrentarme... con varias personas... durante esta semana... cantando...¿¡Frente a muchísimas personas más!?. Esta escuela tiene tradiciones divertidas para otros pero esto... ¡Esto es una condena para una cobarde como yo!.

Observé a las chicas y veía como sus bocas se abrían y cerraban hablándome... sin motivo alguno no podía escucharlas. Empecé a sentir mi cuerpo muy ligero como si fuera un pluma y todo se volvió negro.

* * *

- ¿¡Miku!? ¡Miku! -Una voz retumbaba en mi cabeza obligándome a abrir lentamente mis ojos. Allí se encontraban las chicas mirándome preocupadas. Al ver que estaba consciente emitieron un suspiro de alivio.

Miré a mi alrededor y me encontraba en una camilla, en una habitación blanca. Cerca mío había un sillón de madera donde se encontraba una figura familiar tirado en el. Podría ser alguien durmiendo.

- ¿Dónde estoy? -pregunté cuando regresé mi vista a Rin y a las demás.

- Estas en la enfermería de la academia, te habías desmayado y te golpeaste la cabeza contra la punta de madera de mi cama de la habitación. Te trajimos lo antes posible y las enfermeras dijeron que no te hiciste nada grave pero que demorarías en despertar. -respondió Haku- Teto... creo que sería mejor que nos vayamos... el hermano de Miku va a llegar y ya seríamos muchos aquí.

- Está bien -respondió y ambas se fueron.

- Rin... no creo que...

- ¿Crees que no vas a poder hacer el desafío?... Si quieres puedo decirle a las chicas que sea otra persona.

- Está bien... muchas gracias... -respondí más tranquila.

Creo que así sería mejor, una persona como yo no hubiera podido hacer ese reto, mi pánico no me hubiera permitido participar tampoco. De seguro hubiera escapado y me hubiera escondido en cualquier lugar con tal de no cantar.

- Voy a avisarle a las chicas que no vas a querer participar antes de que lo anuncien por los parlantes de la escuela -dijo Rin antes de salir de la corriendo tras las demás.

Y hasta ahora no me arrepiento de nada.

- ¡MIKU! -escuché un grito a la distancia. Medio asustada miré para todos lados hasta que me encontré con la figura de mi hermano corriendo hacia mí. Yo solo suspiré aliviada.

- ¡Miku! ¿¡Estas bien!? Las chicas me avisaron lo que te ocurrió y vine lo antes posible. -dijo mientras no paraba de jadear.

- Calma Mikuo, jadeas como perro -murmuré- estoy bien gra- la figura en el sillón me interrumpió dando un ronquido muy fuerte.

- ¿Eh? ¿Desde qué hora está Len aquí? -preguntó mi hermano acercándose a la figura.

- ¿¡Len!? ¿¡Como podría ser él!?.

- Reconozco sus ronquidos a 100km a la distancia... -Se acercó a su oído y pego un grito ensordecedor haciendo que el rubio salte del sillón gritando también y caiga al suelo de espalda.

- ¡Mikuo! -gritó molesto.

- ¿¡Desde que hora estás aquí!?

- Desde que trajeron a Miku -dijo tocándose la espalda con un gesto de dolor.

Me ruboricé un poco al escuchar eso. ¡No Miku! ¡No debes demostrar que te gusta un chico que apenas conoces de hace un día! Al verme una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Len que no paraba de ampliarse.

- ¡Miku! ¡Qué bueno que estés bien!.

- g...gracias -dije amablemente con la sonrisa de niña tonta que siempre aparece en mí.

- Señor... dame paciencia -dijo Mikuo blanqueando los ojos.

- Atención... estudiantes... ya fue definida la persona que participará en nuestra tradición escolar semanal... -Anunciaba la voz de los parlantes ubicados en toda la escuela.

- Que raro... -dijo Len- algo debe estar mal...

- ¿Porque? -pregunté curiosa.

- Esas no son las voces de Haku ni de Teto... -respondió Mikuo.

- ¡No la escuchen! -dijo Rin corriendo hacia nosotros- ¡Nos tendió una trampa!.

- ¿Qué? -pregunté extrañada.

- ¡Teto y Haku dicen que no pueden entrar a la sala donde está el micrófono por el que están hablando ahora! Fui con ellas para decirles que tu no ibas a participar y las encontré muy alteradas a ambas... ¡Dicen que alguien se encerró adentro!

- Atención estudiantes, la persona que participará de nuestra tradición semanal para dar apertura al nuevo año en nuestra privilegiada escuela es... Nadie más ni nadie menos que...

- ¡No por favor! -gritó Rin

- Hatsune Miku... -concluyó la voz en el parlante- y un pequeño mensaje personal para ella... ¡Akita Neru te desea una muy buena semana! -dijo la voz por el micrófono y se escuchó una risa durante unos largos minutos para luego darle fin a la conexión.

Todos en la sala clavaron sus miradas en mí.

... Definitivamente... este será un año difícil...

* * *

_**Listu Cx aquí termina el cap n-n los veo hasta el proximo! owo **_

Yumi-Chan


End file.
